This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is Rosa hybrida cv. xe2x80x98FRYyeomanxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Amrudaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Holfairyxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its numerous hairs on the peduncle, its large flowers clusters that are often somewhat pendulous, its distinct dark red pigment at the base of the filaments and top of the hypanthium and its very bunched nearly synstylate styles. The plant has a bushy upright to somewhat spilling plant growth habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98FRYyeomanxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding and grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98Amrudaxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98Amrudaxe2x80x99 bears double flowers (about 28 to 33 petals) of red coloration, xe2x80x98FRYyeomanxe2x80x99 bears pastel pink flowers with significantly lower petalage (about 10 to about 15 petals). The seed parent has a very low compact growth habit and is classified as a Miniature, whereas the new seedling has a larger upright to somewhat spilling habit and is classified as a Shrub.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98HOLfairyxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98FRYyeomanxe2x80x99 bears medium small flowers (about 4.4 to 5 cms. in diameter) of pastel pink coloration, xe2x80x98HOLfairyxe2x80x99 bears significantly smaller flowers (about 2.8 to about 3.4 cms. in diameter) of pure white coloration. The pollen parent has a significantly smaller mature plant habit than the new seedling.